Brat'ja
by TheGirlInTheMentalHospital
Summary: How can i repay you, brother mine? How can I expect you to forgive? Clinging to the past, I shared a part, and shattered your chance to live. Oswald and Mickey brotherly love one-shot.


**the song is from Fullmetal Alchemist. I thought it really fit these two and decided to do a little one-shot between with them with this. Also, gives a little insight on what I think Mickey's true character somewhat is.**

**/**

**Bratja (Brothers)**

_How can I repay you, brother mine?_

_How can I expect you to Forgive?_

_Clinging to the past, I shared our blood_

_And shattered your chance to live_

Mickey had no idea the pain he had unintentionally caused to his elder sibling. How, in his place, had made it so everyone forgot about the rabbit and remember the mouse instead. Driving the once lucky rabbit into darkness where he shall remain for a long time, his jealousy and hatred growing until it consumed him entirely. And when the 'Accident' happened, it only drove Oswald into madness. The hurt was too much for the rabbit to take in.

Mickey never learned of his elder sibling until eighty years later. And he realized the sins he committed to his elder sibling.

Especially in the 'Thinner Accident' and the _'Death' _of Oswald's heart; a shadow of his former self; a forgotten character; lost.

_Though I knew the laws, I paid no heed_

_How can I return your wasted breath?_

_What I did not know has cost you dear,_

_For there is no cure for Death_

Diane Marie Disney was like a mother to them (despite her practically being their sister) and always watching their backs. Of course, she was more protective of Mickey after Oswald left. But they at least shared some similar aspects to each other.

Both loved their sister very much. And, after the death of their other sister, they clung on to Diane like she were about to slip away from their fingers.

She was the only thing left of their past that they would lose due to the cruelty of time. While Toons shall remain long after humans do, it still hurts when that one human whom they are close to, dies.

And the blow of Walt's death was never soft and still hurts. After all these years, the pain never lessened.

The two brothers loved Walt Disney very much and fear the eventual death of his eldest daughter.

They look back to the times they shared with her though the two brothers never met each other since the other was yet to be brought to existence. Still, those times were precious.

They only wish time would just stop.

_Beautiful mother, soft and sweet_

_Once you were gone_

_We were not complete_

_Back through the years_

_We've reached for you_

_Alas, 'twas not meant to be_

Mickey clenched his jaw, narrowing his eyes at the inky and monstrous form that was his brother. A mad grin on the creature's face as ink dripped down, a giggle producing out of the thing's vocal cords.

"Brother….how I hate you!" Oswald said, grinning with insanity glinting in his black orbs.

Mickey bowed his head, clutching the pain brush.

"Oswald…Stop this. You don't have to be like this." Mickey said softly, only to earn a angered roar from the inky creature.

"YOU made me like this, _brother_! Everything is your own damn fault!" Oswald growled, pointing a claw at the mouse as he snarled. Then, in a flash, he was grinning once again, singing a disturbing rhyme that Mickey did not like at all.

"Kill the mouse

Take his house

Win Father's love back

In a snap

Get a snack!" Oswald laughed, twisting himself around and around, baring his sharp teeth. He leered down at the mouse, going into a predatory stance that made Mickey nervous. But he stubbornly stood firm, merely gazing up at his brother in sadness and guilt.

How could he make amends to his elder sibling? He had taken everything away from him, even though it was unintentional, and left him with nothing but broken and shattered dreams. Without love and care, his brother had turned into this monster and seeks only to wreak vengeance upon him, his younger sibling.

If only he found out about his brother sooner.

If only he had tried to help, maybe, the outcome would've been different.

But, as the mouse raised his brush, ready to defend himself, he knew what he did wrong.

Nothing…

He did absolutely nothing to help.

And that is why he is guilty; he sinned terribly and now must pay the price.

_And how can I make amend,_

_For all that I took from you?_

_I led you with hopeless dreams_

_My brother I was a fool_

Mickey panted, tired and weak from the fight. He winced from the wounds he received. A large, three-fingered gash was seen on his torso and was bleeding. He coughed, fighting to stay conscious while looking around the wreckage of the area he was in. He froze when hearing a pitiful cry, and saw, to his far right, a black puddle of ink there. And, a creature's head and arms poking out of it, the creature crying out in anguish, pain, sorrow, and defeat; it was a sad, lonely creature that merely wanted to be loved. A being Mickey knew he had created.

"Why? Why? It…wasn't supposed to…end like…this!" the creature sobbed inky black tears as it grew weaker and weaker. The battle having taken its toll on it and the creature began to slowly perish.

Mickey, managing to push himself up and stagger towards the puddle, collapsed on his knees beside it. He gazed down at the sobbing thing, balling his hands into fists.

"Oswald…" he breathed out, the creature looking out at him.

"You…why…can't I kill you…?" Oswald said, reaching out a clawed hand and grasping Mickey's neck. The mouse merely gave a wry smile, allowing the once lucky rabbit to choke him but soon grew too weak to continue. His claw falling down, Oswald cried out and twisted, trying to put himself together but to no avail.

All this time, Oswald had done everything for his love for Walt Disney. He wanted his father's love and would do anything to get it, even it means breaking everyone else and telling his father that he wasn't a piece of 'junk' (Ha! Rozen Maiden moment1 :P) That he was perfect!

He didn't know his father was dead.

He didn't know it had really by eighty years since he left his home.

He just wanted to see his father again.

_Don't cry for the past now, brother mine_

_Neither you nor I_

_Are free from blame_

_Nothing can erase the things we did,_

_For the path we took was the same_

_Beautiful mother,_

_Soft and sweet_

_Once you were one_

_We were not complete_

_Back through the years _

_We reached for you_

_Alas, 'twas not meant to be_

Mickey wanted nothing more than to help succeed in Walt's dreams for Disney. He did everything, from changing his appearance, his character, everything about himself, he changed. If it meant being a slave to the humans in order to help his father's dreams, so be it. But, now that he looked back on it, was it really worth it?

Worth losing himself and the identity he had, to the humans?

Was bowing his head and being their puppet really what Walt would've wanted?

Oswald never let himself be changed, not even after he was taken away. He said only his creator could ever do that. And he remained firm and true to his word.

For Mickey, however, he let himself be controlled and become someone he wasn't.

And for that, Oswald called him a fool. Saying that you should never change yourself in order to please others; that it would only bring grief and pain to yourself; only the fool of fools would ever do that, and Mickey was the biggest fool he had ever seen.

Mickey agreed.

And he longed to know himself again. To return to a time where he knew himself and was happy for the way he was. In being a leader instead of a follower. Not being a fake, like the villains say he was.

No wonder he felt so…lost.

_My dreams made me blind and mute_

_I long to return to that time_

_I followed without a word_

_My brother, the fault is mine_

Gazing down at his brother who was slowly dying, Mickey gritted his teeth and, lunging forward, wrapping his arms around his brother's head. Sobs wracking his body as Oswald froze, stunned by what the mouse was doing.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry!" Mickey cried, not caring if this was pathetic of him to do. He was about to lose his brother, the one whom he had wronged and sinned greatly against. He wished he could go back in time and re-do everything. But alas, he cannot. So now, here he was, cradling his brother's head, apologizing over and over again. Tears running down his face as he sobbed.

Oswald was stunned, not knowing what to do or say.

Usually, he would lash out in disgust and shout at the mouse in anger for daring to touch him. But, another part of the rabbit told something else. Something that he had long ago forgotten he had until now, washing over him as he let himself be cradled in his younger sibling's arms.

Fresh, new, inky tears fell down the rabbit's white face. Oswald weakly reached out with one claw and wrapped it around Mickey, crying along with his brother, of the lives they could've led together. The bond they could've shared as brothers. And the love they would've held to each other.

"I'm…sorry too….Mickey…" Oswald spoke, smiling sadly. Closing his eyes, Oswald felt himself coming close to death. Pretty soon, he shall be no more than a puddle of ink. Returning to the darkness from whence he came.

Mickey pulled away, staring down at his brother, not caring if he was now covered in ink. (His brother's ink…)

Oswald looked up, his head starting to dissolve into liquid as he said his last words.

"I wish that…we could've been…friends…and maybe even…" the last of the liquid dissolved just as Oswald finished saying the last word that struck home, earning only a heart breaking cry of anguish and despair from the other.

"Brothers…"

Oswald was no more.

_So where do we go from here?_

_And how to forget and forgive?_

_What's gone is forever lost_

_Now all we can do is live_

"He's my brother…!" cried Mickey, clutching the brush in his hands as he shakily stood up. Pointing the brush down at the liquid, his mind set on the decision he made, hoping beyond all hope he would succeed. "HE'S MY BROTHER!" he screamed, waving the brush around and sent paint down at the ink, forcing all the brush's power into it. The mouse gave the last bit of his energy in the brush, feeling it drain him. His legs buckling, Mickey gasped once the paint stopped and he collapsed.

"He's my brother…" he choked out, beginning to lose consciousness. His vision darkening, he saw a shadow forming beginning to appear before closing his eyes. Whispering one last time before darkness claimed him.

"He's my…bro…ther…"

/

"You idiot! You could've died, trying to bring me back!" Oswald scolded the mouse who grinned sheepishly in the bed, wrapped up in bandages and a warm, wet towel on his forehead due to him having a high fever. Coughing suddenly, Mickey groaned and put on an unhappy face. He didn't like being sick. It sucked!

Mickey looked over at Oswald and smiled weakly, seeing his brother frown at him.

"I'm just glad…it worked…" Mickey croaked, coughing.

Oswald, taken back, looked down at his hands, not giving any hints on what he was thinking or feeling.

"You really are an idiot…" Oswald said before looking up again and smiled, going over and leaning down in order to hug his brother. "…But you're my idiot of a brother."

Mickey drowsily blinked and smiled, closing his eyes.

He was glad to have his brother back. Even if he wasn't the same Oswald Walt Disney knew, it was the Oswald Mickey knew. And Mickey would take in everything about his brother, the good and the bad. Because, that's what brothers are for. They lived for each other.

And nothing will ever change that.


End file.
